The Basics of Egg Cave
The Basics of Egg Cave Here, you will find all the basics about Egg Cave, the Rules, and what you need to know. The Official Rules of Egg Cave The rules are really important. Please read through this. #1. NO Begging. Begging is one of the most annoying things for users out there. Begging for a specific creature, especially a special-to-the-user one, can often get you blocked, ignored, or reported. For example, a pet's profile says " I AM NOT UFT (uft meaning up for trade)" or "Will NEVER be UFT" and you ask if its ufa(up for adoption) or trade, many users will block you for not reading/following what the profile says. Also, if a person has a lot up for trade, do not go and beg them for their creatures. Offer Fairly, and wisely. You may ask what the person is seeking for their lot. Be polite, and the other users will do the same. #2. Making Multiple Accounts is also highly against the rules. It is considered cheating, and will result in all of your accounts getting deleted. ALL of them. The most "side" accounts you can make is 3(so 4 total). That is the max. You are NOT Allowed to grab creatures from there, only from your main. If any admin catches you, you will be deleted. You are also not allowed to do any other form of "cheating". #3. Swearing/harrasing other users is NOT Allowed. It will, again, get you deleted. There are some not so bad words that are allowed, but only with limited use, and not in a "I hate you!" way. For example, the "I HATE you way" isnt allowed, but something like "I hate how people like to scam other people of etc" way is allowed. Other important rules you need to know about are here, at the Forum Rulespage. They are also important, but the top three are 3 of the most important, that all users need to know. Following these rules are HIGHLY (obviously) recommended if you want to stay at egg cave. EC or EggCoins/Cash EC is the "cash" on Egg Cave. Its what you need to purchase Travels, Food, and even a pet Calla (scroll down for more info). You can obtain EC By feeding other users pets/creatures. Each pet will give you 90-150EC per feed. You can only feed each creature once though. On the 15th of every month, there is a Double Feeding day, where, for every pet you feed, instead of getting the regular 90-150ec, you can get up to 250ec per creature you feed. To feed a Creature, you click on the Feed Creature button. You wil then be rewarded your EC, like in the next picture Feeding Pets Feeding pets will increase an egg's happiness. If the happiness meter is below zero, then it is possible for the egg to die unless it's an immortal. Creatures become immortal when they reach or exceed level 2000. Words that you Need to Know Some creatures have quite long names, and a lot of the users use the abbriviated version of the pets name. Here are all the names: Creatures: Pareterosite>>>Paret Storticai>>>Stort Balrog>>>Balrogipuwet Words: UFT>>>Up For Trade UFA>>>Up For Adoption(sometimes means Up For Auction) NUFT>>>Not Up For Trade NFT>>>Not For Trade CC>>>Cave Cash EC>>>Egg Coins/EggCash TNT>>>Transfer, not Trade These are the creatures with abbriviated names, due to their names being hard to spell, and also long. The Travel Agency The travel center is run by a Chimera. He tends to be busy, but always has time to sell you some travels. There are 53 and counting travels out there, and some that are retired, and cannot be brought anymore. These travels may be pricy, ranging from 3000EC-35,000EC. Rarity ranges from (low)20-(high)100, which is nearly unobtainable. Here at Egg Cavern all the Travels are listed, and include both the rarity of the travel, and how much you can buy it for. Click the title of this topic to go directly to the Travel Agency. The Trading Center The Trading Center is where you can trade your creatures. Recently, there was a new feature added so now, you can also offer EC for other people's pets. You can locate the Trade Center Here. When trading for a pet, Always consider the "worth" of the pet. NEVER BEG for a pet!! This can get your account deleted. It is okay to ASK for a pet, but begging is not allowed. You can create your own trade by clicking the "Create New Trade" link. The Cash Shop Park Click the Above picture to proceed to the Cash Shop Park!! :) Cave Cash, or otherwise known as CC, is a egg cave currency that you use real life money to purchase. It consists of Freezes (To freeze your creature in a stage you want it at), Star potions(to star your creature) etc. You can also buy special limited edition creatures here, creatures you cannot get anywhere else unless you trade for one. Cave Cash Creatures are often only available for one month, then retired forever, so if you want a certain creature, and dont want to trade for one, buy one quick!! Again, they wont ever be released again. The cost of Each CC Creature is 500CC which is $5. In some cases, Egg Cave will have creatures that were availiable in the Cave, but when they retire, some may go into the cash shop park, usually for $2.50 a creature. Essence of Litsdnats is a freezing potion that can be used to freeze your creature in a specific stage. For example, you have a hatched creature, and you like it at the stage it is at, but you dont want it to grow up because you dont like the next stage. Simple!! You just use a Essence of Litsdnats potion, and voila, it will stay like that forever, unless you decide to unfreeze it with another potion. Essence of litsdnats is Essence of Standstill, backwards, and missing a L. Cost-250CC=$2.50. Star potions are star shaped potions that give your pet a star. It doesnt do anything, its just like a thing users like to have to make their pets look special. Stars look like the picture below. The star is is in the top right corner. Cost-100CC=$1 The Uneternal Youth Potion is the opposite of the Essence of Litsdnats. It will remove your freeze, and let your creature evolve again. Cost-100CC=$1 The Venus and Mars Stones are gender changers. For example, if you have a male creature, but want a female one, and dont want to trade for a female one, just use a venus stone. If you have a female, and want a male, use a mars stone. You can buy both for 100CC=$1.